onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
UGI Armed Forces
The UGI Armed Forces is a massive organization that has seen tribulation and destruction before. During the Sorghelli War the soldiers that make up this organization fought literally to the last man. And the UGI armed forces were so devastated it wouldn't have taken much to conquer the UGI yet they repelled the Sorghelli. The men fought with distinction and honor. Each man fought and went far above and beyond the Call of Duty to the point they had to create a new medal to award each man that died that was retired after each member was poshumously awarded. Distinctions The UGI's Armed Forces are known for their advanced technology, and their extreme unwavering loyalty to the citizens of the UGI. What many people do not know is that they are truly loyal to the citizens of the UGI and indirectly loyal to the UGI. When they enlist they sign away their rights and protection of the UGI to become the monster and soldier the UGI needs them to be. When they go through training they go to a planet known as "Hell" to begin their bootcamp. There they become masters of climate. They are taught to fight to the last man "No Retreat, No Surrender" is the motto of the UGI Armed Forces, and many of their military units for the same reason. They fight with honor and that honor was proven during the Sorghelli War when they fought to the last man in defense of not only citizens of the UGI but even defended people they were literally preparing to go to war with(Imperium). When the Sorghelli Invaded Imperius Prime the UGI Army fought them although they were all wiped out they fought as hard as any Imperium could have imagined. Each man is trained and programmed through basic training that they have freewill but they must surrender that to protect the citizens of the UGI. Many species can say that these soldiers are "Dead at heart" because what they are willing to do to protect a civilian. When protecting UGI civilians everyone coming near to the UGI Citizen is an enemy of the UGI and are executed including allied soldiers and citizens. History The UGI Armed Forces were created mid Novan War where they built up a massive military in only a short period of time creating the largest military armed forces known to exist in the Novan Galaxy where they fought with the Golan Commonwealth. During this war millions of UGI soldiers died, however during the UGI in the Milky Way they fought in the Corporate war, and intresting fact was that although UGI died during the Corporate War, the UGI have fought people hundreds of years more advanced than themselves. The Sorghelli War was where they proved what they were made of and the galaxy feared the UGI once more, yet respected them even more. Because the UGI's decision to protect their own enemies from the horrors of the Sorghelli, not many other factions experienced as much loss as them. The Armed Forces created the Sorghelli War Medal of Honor and retired it quickly after awarding each member of the UGI's armed forces were awarded. After the Sorghelli War the UGI built up a massive army quickly faster than anyone has seen before. Fast enough to make them wonder how it was possible when Michael Trillion arrived some thought he had a hand at in fact this wasn't the case the UGI's military was now mostly clones and few templates. Category:UGI